Un Compromiso
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Cuando Candy va a NY para ver a Terry, Albert se da cuenta de que la ama. Pero en NY Candy encontrará algo muy diferente a en la historia original, pues Susana no sufrió ningún accidente. ¿Qué sentirá Candy por Terry y por Albert? Fic para Albert&Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **  
**Un Compromiso**  
**Capítulo 1**  
**Por Sofía Morrison**

En Nueva York, los actores principales de la compañía Straford ensayaban la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta", para el inicio de su temporada a los pocos días siguientes. Todos estaban presionados por el gran estreno, pero el actor principal se sentía particularmente nervioso. Su novia iría hasta Nueva York a verlo. Por esa razón era que Terry Grandchester quería que su Romeo fuera perfecto.  
La actriz que interpretaría Julieta, Susana Marlowe, también estaba nerviosa. Hace muy poco tiempo le había confesado a Terry que lo amaba profundamente. Sin embargo, tal como ella lo esperaba, él la había rechazado. Y ahora iría su novia Candy a ver la puesta en escena. Se sentía afligida. Susana de todos modos no guardaba esperanzas. Se consolaba con demostrarle su amor a Terry a través de Julieta Capuleto.  
Era el turno del ensayo de la escena de Romeo. Terry caminaba al centro del escenario para decir sus líneas.  
-Disculpen, Robert y Terry, pero ¿podríamos ensayar mi escena con Susana? Es que ya es muy tarde, y quisiera irme pronto pues quiero a ver a mi madre en el hospital.- pidió la actriz que sería la nodriza de Julieta en la trama.  
Robert miró a Terry, pero él accedió. Terry pensó que ya tendría mucho tiempo para ensayar, así que no importaba que ellas ensayaran primero. Él dijo que sí moviendo la cabeza y caminando hacia atrás. Susana se movió hasta ese momento. Caminó a su lugar y empezaron la escena.  
Terry la miraba ensayar. Se sentía culpable por haberla rechazado pero no quería pensar mucho en eso. Quería concentrarse en Romeo. Pensó que Susana era la Julieta perfecta. Susana era en verdad una gran actriz. Terry sonrió, pensando que así era como siempre se había imaginado a Julieta. De repente, Terry miró arriba de Susana. Una luz, arriba del escenario y justo encima de la cabeza de Susana, se movió peligrosamente. Cuidado Susana, pensó Terry. Pero, en ese instante, la luz cayó.  
-¡SUSANA!- gritó Terry.  
Él era el más cercano a donde estaba Susana así que corrió hacia ella y la empujó. Susana cayó muy cerca de Terry, pero él la había salvado. La luz había caído encima de la pierna de Terry. Susana corrió hacia él, al igual que los demás actores. Susana lo tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de sacudirlo.  
-¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Reacciona, por favor!- gritaba Susana. Terry, me salvaste, pensaba Susana. Que no se muera, Dios mío, por favor que no se muera, rogaba Susana. El cuerpo de Terry seguía sin reaccionar, mientras las lágrimas de Susana caían sobre su hermoso rostro.

_**Chicago**_  
Albert caminaba por el departamento de un lado a otro. Ya casi llegaría Candy a casa. Se sentó en el comedor para tranquilizarse.  
-No puedo decírselo. No debo. Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte.- dijo Albert, analizando sus emociones y discutiendo el mismo tema desde hace dos semanas.  
¿Qué era lo que él sentía por Candy? Amor. A esa conclusión había llegado. Pero de nada le servía reconocerlo, pues lo mejor era ocultarlo. No sólo no sabía si tenía algo que ofrecerle a Candy, sino que ella tenía novio. Y al parecer él era perfecto. Un actor, hijo de un duque, un rebelde que desde hacía unos años vivía en el corazón de Candy. Albert no dudaba que Candy amaba a Terry. Veía la emoción en su rostro, la alegría con la que ella hablaba de él.  
Además de todo, Terry era su amigo. Albert no lo recordaba pero eso era lo que Candy le había dicho. Ambos habían sido buenos amigos.  
Albert se tocó la cabeza. Se sentía cansado y sin ilusiones. Todo se oponía a que él estuviera con Candy. Nunca podría quitarle la novia a alguien, y menos a su amigo.  
-Bueno, puedo conformarme por ahora con verla feliz.- pensó Albert. Eso haría. Lo que más deseaba era verla contenta. Se aferró a la esperanza de recuperar su memoria pronto y entonces se sentiría mejor consigo mismo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La muchacha de sus sueños, Candy, acababa de entrar.  
-Ya llegué a casa Albert.- dijo, caminando a abrazarlo. Albert nunca se sentía mejor como con Candy entre sus brazos.

**Continuará…**  
**Nueva historia chicas! Por supuesto es un Albertfic, pero Terry estará mucho muy activo en la historia. Todas sus sugerencias y comentarios en los REVIEWS por favor! Sus comentarios son los que más me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Gracias por leer. Pronto subiré el otro capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 2**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Susana Marlowe lloraba y esperaba, junto con Robert, a fuera de la habitación de Terry en el hospital Jacob. Se sentía profundamente culpable. Si algo malo se sucedía a Terry ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Miró al pasillo y vio a la actriz Eleanor Baker caminando hacia ellos. Eleanor se veía muy nerviosa y pálida. Robert se levantó en cuanto la vio llegar.

-Eleanor. Qué bueno que te avisaron.- dijo tomando su mano. -Aún no salen los doctores. Esperemos se recupere y que no haya sido nada grave.- Robert le cedió su asiento a un lado de Susana.

Susana miraba a Eleanor. El que ella fuera la madre de Terry era un secreto a voces, pero Eleanor por primera vez se veía como una madre genuinamente preocupada, llorando. Entonces notó a Susana y la miró, como buscando una explicación a la tragedia.

-Terry...- comenzó a hablar Susana. Su voz se quebraba pero sabía que le debía una explicación detallada a Eleanor. -Terry me salvó la vida. Una luz iba a caer encima de mí y Terry me arrojó lejos justo a tiempo. Yo... Le debo mi vida.- Susana ya no pudo mirar a Eleanor a los ojos. Bajó la mirada. -Lo lamento en verdad. Si llegara a pasarle algo a Terry yo no sé...- comenzó a decir Susana pero Eleanor tomó su mano.

-Tranquila. No quiero pensar esas cosas. No fue tu culpa. Tranquila.- le repitió Eleanor, secando sus lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando Susana se derrumbó. Susana se había controlado, pensando en que cuando supiera algo de Terry se sentiría mejor. Pero seguían sin noticias y ella se sentía desconsolada. Se aprovechó del gesto de Eleanor y lloró en su hombro. Tomó por sorpresa a Eleanor, pero ella respondió y la abrazó.

-Terry te salvó por una buena razón. No llores más. Tranquila.- le dijo Eleanor, acariciando su cabello. Ambas mujeres sufrían por la salud y el bienestar del rebelde, quien se encontraba en el quirófano. Ambas dispuestas a dar la vida por él, pero sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

_**Chicago**_

-¿Qué tal tu viaje a Florida, pequeña?- preguntó Albert, con Candy aún entre sus brazos.

-Bien, pero te extrañaba mucho. Me siento mejor así.- dijo sin soltarlo.

Candy en verdad había extrañado a Albert. Se sentía en casa al estar con él, se sentía segura. Albert estaba muy contento. Pero deshizo el abrazo al recordar algo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón pero debía hacerlo.

-Candy, te llegó una carta.- dijo él, caminando hacia la mesa. Al girarse vio el rostro alegre de Candy. "Se alegró por recibir una carta de Terry. Nunca podré competir contra él." pensó.

-¿De Terry?- preguntó Candy sonriente.

Le emocionaba pensar en Terry. No lo extrañaba tanto como había extrañado a Albert, pero sí quería verlo. Albert asintió triste, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Candy, quien prefirió ignorar la tristeza de su amigo. Albert le extendió la carta y Candy la tomó y caminó a su habitación para leerla en silencio. ¿Había sido su imaginación o Albert pareció deprimido al ver la reacción de Candy?

-No... No hay ningún motivo para que Albert se entristezca por eso. Albert me quiere... como su hermana.- dijo Candy para sí misma en su habitación. Pensó en Albert dos minutos y luego recordó la carta aún sin leer entre sus manos.

Terry la invitaba a Nueva York a la obra. Invitación y pasaje de ida. "¿Y el pasaje de regreso?" se preguntó Candy. Después de todo no quería pasar mucho tiempo en Nueva York. No sólo tenía responsabilidades en el hospital sino también con Albert. Salió de su habitación y vio a Albert sentado en el comedor, muy pensativo.

-Albert. Terry me invita a Broadway para ver el estreno de Romeo y Julieta.- dijo Candy. Albert sonrió sin ganas.

-Eso es fantástico.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente. -No quiero que te preocupes por mí, vete tranquila.- Albert estaba triste pero se esforzaba para que Candy no lo notara. "No debo ser egoísta", pensó.

-Gracias Albert.- dijo Candy sin mucho entusiasmo.

¿Por qué Albert no estaba contento? ¿Que no se sentía feliz por ella? ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Albert? Candy se hacía esas y otras preguntas pero todas en relación con Albert. Candy entró a su cuarto de nuevo a hacer su maleta. En su mente, ganaba más espacio la preocupación por la reacción de Albert que la emoción por ver a Terry de nuevo.

-¿Candy?- preguntó Albert, al pie de la habitación de ella. Candy se giró automáticamente y le sonrió.

-¿Sí?- preguntó. Candy vio a Albert sonreír y se sintió contenta./p

-¿Cuándo partes?- le preguntó. Las sonrisas en los rostros de ambos se borraron, como si recordaran un compromiso triste.

-Pasado mañana, temprano.- dijo ella. Albert asintió sin entusiasmo y se retiró a su habitación. Candy se sentía más triste que feliz.

-Espero no haya notado nada. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Quisiera no ser tan egoísta y estar contento por ella. Pero la estoy entregando a los brazos de otro. No puedo... No quiero. Candy... Ojalá sintieras por mí la mitad de lo que sientes por Terry...-pensó Albert, en la privacidad de su recámara.

-Candy...- pensó Albert. -Si tú eres feliz yo lo seré con el tiempo. Desearía recuperar la memoria...

_**Nueva York**_

Estaban varios actores reunidos a fuera del cuarto de Terry. Todos aguardaban ansiosos la noticia. Varios rezaban, esperando que Terry viviera. Eleanor seguía sujetando la mano de Susana y ambas estaban más tranquilas, al menos eso aparentaban. Finalmente salió un doctor.

-Díganos, doctor. ¿Cómo está Terruce?- pidió Robert.

-Terruce sobrevivió la operación.- anunció el doctor. Todos respiraron aliviados. Susana y Eleanor se abrazaron felices, aún llorando.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir el doctor. El júbilo desapareció. Susana sudó frío. -Su pierna derecha...

-¡¿Su pierna?!- preguntó Susana. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué le había pasado?

-No pudimos evitarlo. Hubo que amputarla.- dijo el doctor. Eleanor se sentó a llorar en la silla.

-¡No puede ser!- repetía Eleanor desesperada. Susana se sentó a su lado. "Terry. Por salvarme has destruído tu carrera..." pensó.

-Quiero verlo, por favor.- pidió Susana. El doctor y Eleanor accedieron.

-Ahora voy. Necesito un momento.- pidió Eleanor aún sentada.

Susana entró a la habitación. Terry yacía en la cama. Susana, en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a lado de su cama. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, la besó y comenzó a sollozar.

-Terry. Daría mi vida porque tú no estuvieras aquí. Todo es mi culpa; todo, absolutamente todo. Terry, lo siento tanto...- dijo Susana. Terry, a pesar de todo, se sintió un poco conmovido. Tocó el cabello de Susana.

-Nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Tranquila. Estaré bien.- dijo Terry. Pero mentía. Él tenía miedo de su futuro. Le aterraba que Candy lo viera en ese estado. ¿Ahora qué haría? Ya no tenía nada qué ofrecerle a Candy. Su futuro pintaba muy oscuro. Se sentía sin esperanza.

-Terry, te debo la vida. Nunca dejaré de pagártelo. Te prometo que estaré para ti siempre; te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites.- le dijo Susana mirándolo a los ojos. Terry se enterneció. Sonrió amargamente.

"¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó Terry, acariciando el cabello de una Susana desconsolada.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué tal? Pobre de mi Terry. No me gusta hacerlo sufrir tanto, y esto apenas es el comienzo. La verdad le esperan muchas cosas. A partir de aquí ya haré los capítulos más largos jaja SUGERENCIAS POR FAVOR! Amo leer sus comentarios, son mi mayor motivación. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 3**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Eleanor pasó la noche en el cuarto de Terry, velando su sueño. Al entrar a verlo, después de Susana, sólo le dijo que todo saldría bien y permanecieron el silencio. Eleanor no encontraba las palabras para consolarlo y Terry de todos modos no se hubiera podido consolar con nada. Una chica rubia no se salía de sus pensamientos. "Candy… ¿qué haré ahora?" se preguntaba pensando en ella.

Después de que Terry despertara y desayunara en compañía de su madre, ésta tuvo que irse al teatro. Se sentía un poco culpable por dejarlo pero para ella siempre habían estado primeras sus obligaciones.

-Vendré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, despidiéndose y dándole un beso en la frente.

-No es necesario Eleanor.- dijo Terry.

Estaba preocupado y de mal humor. Eleanor no dijo nada y se fue. Entendía el mal humor de su hijo. Terry tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado con el mundo. Pero Eleanor volvería. No podría dejar nunca a su hijo solo en una situación así.

_**Chicago**_

Candy saldría con sus amigos por la ciudad. Todos querían estar con ella antes de que partiera a Nueva York. Candy había invitado a Albert, pero él se había excusado, diciendo que iría al trabajo.

-Pero, podrías alcanzarnos más tarde.- dijo Candy, insistiendo.

-Tal vez. Si no termino muy cansado, iré.- dijo Albert, intentando sonar convincente. Candy no quería irse y dejar a Albert así de serio y triste con ella, así que lo abrazó fuertemente. Albert quería resistirse pero no pudo y respondió el abrazo.

-Significaría mucho para mí.- dijo con su cabeza en el corazón de Albert. Albert tembló ligeramente, pues temió que Candy notara su acelerado pulso. –Además, no me iré muchos días.- dijo Candy.

-¿Para cuándo es el boleto de regreso?- preguntó Albert. ¿Cómo no se lo había preguntado antes?

Candy, temerosa, deshizo el abrazo. ¿Se enojaría Albert al saber que Terry no le había mandado ese boleto? Se giró para no mirar a Albert a los ojos.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar Candy. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? –Es que, Terry olvidó mandarlo.- dijo, girando para ver la reacción de Albert.

Albert se quedó callado por unos segundos. Quizás Candy no entendía por qué Terry no mandaría boleto de regreso a Chicago, pero Albert entendía perfectamente. Terry no tenía intenciones de dejar que Candy regresa. La convencería para que se quedara con él. Trató de ocultar sus emociones.

-Seguramente lo olvidó. Pero será mejor que me apresure para ir al trabajo.- dijo Albert retirándose a su cuarto.

-Albert…- dijo Candy muy bajo. La reacción de Albert había sido negativa, justo como ella había esperado.

Candy pasó el día con sus amigos, pero pensando en su conversación con Albert. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

-Candy, te pregunté si ya tienes vestido para el estreno.- dijo Annie, haciéndola reaccionar. Candy regresó al presente.

-Ya sabemos que estás emocionada pero hoy has estado muy… rara. Como si estuvieras pensando en otra cosa.- dijo Patty.

-Eso es cierto Candy. ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Annie.

Candy se sintió avergonzada. En lugar de estar contenta porque finalmente vería a su… a su novio, seguía pensando en el comportamiento de Albert.

-Lo siento. Todo está muy bien, en serio.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Seguro Albert está así porque me extrañará. Después de todo, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos." pensó Candy, buscando una conclusión para poder concentrarse en otros asuntos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Albert nunca se les unió. Candy no se había hecho ilusiones al respecto pero sí se sintió triste cuando, tras esperarlo, nunca apareció. Los chicos se fueron al ver que Candy no tenía casi nada de entusiasmo y, por la ausencia de Albert, supusieron que ambos se habían disgustado.

_**Nueva York**_

Susana Marlowe pasó casi todo el día en los ensayos con Henry, el nuevo Romeo. Todos comentaban que él lo hacía muy bien, pero no se comparaba a Terry, además de que Susana, por estar enamorada de Terry, actuaba mejor con el inglés que con Henry.

Al terminar el ensayo Susana se dirigía al hospital a visitar a Terry cuando vio a su madre, la señora Marlowe.

-Susana, no pensarás ir a ver a Terruce, ¿o sí?- le preguntó. Susana se quedó desconcertada.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Susana, hija, suena triste decirlo, pero aunque ames a ese muchacho él ya no tiene futuro. ¿Qué clase de vida te espera a lado de un…- Susana la interrumpió muy molesta.

-No digas lo que sea que ibas a decir. Terry me salvó la vida. Siempre le estaré agradecida por eso. ¿Que qué clase de vida me espera a su lado? Ni te preocupes madre. Terry no me ama. Yo sé que él nunca se casaría conmigo. Pero no lo dejaré, ¿entiendes? El que él haya perdido una pierna sólo es muestra de su gran valor y del sacrificio que hizo por mí y que yo nunca podré pagarle.- dijo Susana. Su madre estaba atónita.

-¡Susana Marlowe! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Además, tú misma acabas de decirlo. ¿Qué haces con él si él no te ama?

-No me importa que él no me ame. Me conformo con tener su amistad y con brindarle toda mi ayuda. Yo no lo amo por ser correspondida. Lo amo por ser como es, sin importar que él quiera a alguien más.- dijo Susana y hasta ese momento una chica rubia se apareció en sus pensamientos. –Candy… Lo siento madre, iré a verlo.- dijo Susana retomando el camino hacia el hospital, pidiendo un coche.

-¡Susana! ¡Entiende Susana! ¡Él no te conviene!- le gritó su madre en vano.

Susana pensaba en Candy. Ella iría al estreno de la obra. "Seguro Candy te tiene muy preocupado, Terry." pensó. El coche llegó rápidamente al hospital y Susana corrió a la habitación de Terry. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-¿Terry?- preguntó parada en el marco de la entrada. Terry se incorporó en su cama al verla y dejó de leer un libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Pasa Susana.- le dijo y Susana sonrió. Ver a Terry realmente iluminaba su mundo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó ella ya más de cerca.

-Bien. Aún me siento cansado pero mejor, supongo.- dijo Terry. Él se notaba nervioso y Susana sabía la razón.

-Estás nervioso, ¿cierto? Estás nervioso porque Candy vendrá.- le dijo Susana.

Por supuesto que le dolía que Terry pensara en Candy, pero ella sabía lo mucho que Terry amaba a Candy. Terry se sintió descubierto. Su humor empeoró.

-¿Acaso me lo estás reprochando?- le preguntó molesto.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo ningún derecho a reprocharte nada Terry, lo siento.- dijo Susana disculpándose y tocando la mano de Terry. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-De todos modos, lo que Candy haga no es de tu incumbencia.- le dijo, tomando el libro dispuesto a seguir leyendo e ignorar a Susana.

Susana se sintió un poco herida y enojada. Se acababa de pelear con su madre por él, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con Candy y él la trataba así.

-Terry… Entonces me imagino que tú irás, así como estás, a recogerla a la estación, ¿cierto?- le dijo ella enojada.

Terry estaba callado, ignorándola, pero por dentro molesto y confundido. ¿Acaso Susana, la joven con cara de no romper ni un plato, acababa de tratarlo con sarcasmo? ¿Era esa la misma Susana frágil que no lo contradecía nunca?

-¡Terry! Estaba intentando ayudarte. Estaba dispuesta a ir por… Candy a la estación. Pero si crees que tienes una mejor opción, adelante. Haz lo que quieras.- dijo Susana y se marchó.

Terry nunca había estado tan sorprendido. ¿Esa había sido Susana o su imaginación? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a solas para meditarlo pues su madre acababa de entrar.

-¿Era esa Susana?- le preguntó señalando hacia afuera.

Terry asintió fingiendo desinterés, con el libro entre sus manos.

-Parecía muy molesta.- dijo Eleanor, tratando de hacer que su hijo le dijera algo.

-Quién sabe.- dijo Terry. Entonces dejó de pensar en Susana y recordó a Candy.- Eleanor… Quisiera pedirte un enorme favor.- le pidió Terry. Las cosas que tenía que hacer por su pecosa. Eleanor lo miró extrañada. ¿Terry pidiendo favores?

-Claro Terry. Dime.- lo animó a seguir hablando. Terry tragó saliva y su orgullo.

-Mañana… Mañana llegará Candy a Nueva York. Yo la había invitado al estreno de la obra pero comprenderás que en vista de las circunstancias no podré ir por ella.- dijo Terry apenado. ¿Qué pensaría Candy cuando supiera del accidente? Eleanor se sintió triste por su hijo. ¿Qué haría Candy al verlo?

-Por supuesto hijo. Entiendo. Tú estate tranquilo.- dijo Eleanor levantándose. –Ahora descansa porque mañana verás a Candy.- le recordó en un vago intento por animarlo. Terry le sonrió, actuando.

-Gracias. Llega temprano, pues viene en el primer tren de Chicago.- le dijo Terry. Eleanor asintió y se marchó.

-Pecosa… Tal vez sería mejor que no vinieras…- dijo Terry.

_**Chicago**_

Candy se sentó en la sala, a leer el periódico mientras esperaba a Albert. Hasta que se hizo de noche, llegó Albert, caminando sigiloso para no hacer ruido, pues no había visto que Candy seguía en la sala. El departamento estaba oscuro así que él sólo vio una sombra. Al acercarse descubrió que era Candy, profundamente dormida con el periódico encima. Albert se acercó y le tocó la cara.

-Candy…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Le recogió un rizo, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja y la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla. En cuanto la alzó, cargándola como a un bebé, Candy se pegó a su pecho. Albert la llevó hasta su recámara, donde le quitó los zapatos y la arropó. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Al menos, me quedo con un muy hermoso recuerdo, pequeña.- le dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, y a pesar de que se sentía cansado no podía dormir. Pensaba en Candy y en Terry.

-Las intenciones de Terry son tan obvias. No planea que Candy regrese. Le propondrá matrimonio y cuando Candy vuelva aquí ellos ya estarán comprometidos o tal vez hasta casados. De todos modos yo no podía hacer nada. He tratado de mostrarme alegre con ella pero sólo de recordar que mañana se va… Candy, pecosa, haría lo que fuera por verte feliz y si Terry te hará feliz, adelante.- pensó Albert, tratando de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levantó muy temprano. Se dio un baño y se vistió, lista para ir a la estación. Al salir de su cuarto vio a Albert, también arreglado para salir. A ella le pareció extraño verlo listo tan temprano.

-Albert, ¿qué haces despierto?- le preguntó Candy.

Albert le sonrió. Se había sentido culpable por haber sido seco con Candy y había decidido enmendar su comportamiento. Además el pensamiento de que no sabía por cuánto tiempo dejaría de ver a Candy lo atormentó demasiado.

-Quiero acompañarte a la estación.- le dijo. Candy sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! Me gusta mucho tu compañía; vamos.- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta.

Albert tomó la maleta para cargarla él y emprendieron la caminata rumbo a la estación.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con los chicos?- le preguntó Albert. Candy se sentía radiante. Albert era el mismo de siempre.

-Muy bien, aunque nos hiciste falta.- Candy recordó algo. –Un momento… Tú ayer me llevaste a mi cama.

Albert involuntariamente se sonrojó.

-Pues… sí. ¿Qué hacías dormida en el sofá?

-Era obvio: te estaba esperando. Pero no llegabas y me quedé dormida. Bueno, gracias. ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?

-No hay de qué y llegué como a media noche.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde fuiste?- le preguntó Candy.

-Puedes. Fui a dar un paseo. He tenido dolores de cabeza.- confesó Albert. Candy se asustó.

-¡Albert! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? No debiste venir si te sientes mal; tal vez yo debería quedarme a cuidarte. Posiblemente te duele porque falta poco para que recuperes la memoria.- Candy estaba alarmada. El ego de Albert creció al notar la preocupación de Candy.

-No te preocupes tanto, pequeña enfermera. Ojalá la recupere pronto.- ya casi llegaban a la estación.

-Albert…

-¿Sí?

-Cuando recuperes la memoria prométeme que no te irás. No quiero que te vayas y me dejes.- le pidió Candy dejando de caminar.

Albert, al escucharla, también se detuvo. Tomó a Candy por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. La abrazó. Se separó de ella, tocó su rostro y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Nunca Candy. Nunca te dejaré. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? No estés triste. Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- le dijo tocándole la barbilla. Candy se quedó muda al oír la última frase.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- le repitió Albert un poco confundido. -¿Por qué?- Candy pensó que seguramente ella ya le había contado de su príncipe de la colina y de esa frase.

-Por nada…- dijo quedándose callada. Albert pensó que Candy se había sentido incómoda por el beso en la frente, así que vio su reloj.

-Hay que seguir si quieres llegar a tiempo.- dijo Albert retomando el paso. Candy lo siguió en silencio, pensando en las cosas tan bonitas que Albert le acababa de decir.

Al llegar a la estación vieron a un joven de lentes y cabello oscuro.

-¿Stear? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Candy. Stear no sabía que Albert fuera a ir, así que se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Yo… quería venir a despedirte. No sabía que vendrías, Albert.- dijo Stear sonriendo y ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, gracias por venir a despedirme Stear.- dijo Candy. Vio el reloj y supo que ya era hora de subir al tren.

-Creo ya es tiempo.- dijo Candy. Abrazó a Stear y a Albert. –Hasta pronto.

-Ten buen viaje Candy.- le deseó Stear.

-Suerte.- le dijo Albert y se despidieron con la mano.

"La dejaste ir. La has perdido." pensó Albert. Quería distraerse.

-Stear, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy?- le preguntó. Stear lo miró extrañado.

-Pues… sí. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué harás hoy?- Stear no supo si confiar en Albert o no pero se arriesgó.

-Iré a enlistarme en la guerra.- dijo decidido. Albert comprendió por qué había querido ir a despedir a Candy; temía no volver a verla.

-Stear… Vamos a dar un paseo.- le dijo.

Albert sabía lo mucho que Candy sufriría si Stear se iba a la guerra. No lo permitiría. Lo haría que cambiara de parecer.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? La pecas ya va rumbo a NY y se encontrará con una muy mala noticia. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver a Terry? ¿Cómo reaccionará Terry? SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS EN REVIEWS. Ya saben que sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con ésta historia loca.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

_**Nueva York**_

-Ella está contigo por lástima. Ya no te ama. ¿Qué no ves que eres una carga para ella?- escuchaba Terry. Él se tapaba los oídos, tratando de ignorar lo que miles de voces le gritaban. Él estaba en el escenario y todo el público le gritaba comentarios mordaces sobre Candy. De repente aparecía Candy, llorando, y se arrodillaba frente a Terry.

-Ya no tengo futuro, Terry. No tenemos futuro.- le decía, derramando lágrimas junto a la silla de ruedas de Terry.

-No, Candy. Por favor no llores.- trataba de pedirle Terry pero Candy lo ignoraba, mientras el público seguía gritando.

Terry sintió que algo le tomaba el brazo y despertó. Frente a él estaba Susana Marlowe.

-¿Terry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Susana.

Terry se incorporó y sintió que estaba sudando frío. Susana caminó hasta una cómoda, después de unos segundos regresó y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Terry aceptó y la bebió enseguida. Tenía mucha sed.

-Creo que tienes temperatura.- dijo Susana tocando su frente. –Recuéstate.- Terry obedeció y Susana le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Te oí gritar el nombre de Candy varias veces y te movías mucho.- Terry no respondió. Recordó el sueño y no tenía ganas de hablarlo con ella.

-Está bien. No respondas. Sólo venía a disculparme por lo que te dije ayer. ¿Ya llegó ella?- preguntó. Terry la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si ya hubiera llegado hubiera sido ella quien me hubiera puesto el paño húmedo.- le respondió molesto. Terry no entendía muy bien por qué le molestaba tanto que Susana mencionara a Candy.

-¿Enviaste a alguien por ella?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó Terry curioso.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me interesa, ¿de acuerdo?- le confesó Susana, poniéndose roja. –Te dije que te debo mi vida y quiero pagarte lo que hiciste por mí. Así que dime, ¿alguien fue a recogerla?- preguntó evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Terry sonrió. Susana tenía el poder para sacarlo de sus casillas y enternecerlo completamente.

-Eleanor la recogerá.- dijo. Susana asintió.

-¿Quieres que compre flores para que se las des?- le sugirió.

-No, gracias.- se negó Terry.

-Pero, ¿qué le darás de bienvenida?- preguntó Susana. Terry no había pensado en darle algo y Susana lo sabía. –Iré por unas flores. No tardo.- dijo Susana mientras salía de la habitación.

Terry sonrió de nuevo. Se preguntó cuánto tendría que quererlo Susana para ir a comprar flores para Candy.

_**Chicago**_

-Stear, ¿por qué deseas ir a la guerra?- preguntó Albert. Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Albert y Candy, charlando.

-Verás Albert, yo creo que los hombres de verdad luchan y hacen cosas que valen la pena. Quiero hacer eso. Y si puedo hacerlo piloteando me sentiría satisfecho con la vida.- Albert reflexionó un poco las palabras de Stear.

-Tú sabes que yo no quiero convencerte de nada. Sólo pienso que hay muchas otras cosas que valen la pena. ¿No crees que valdría la pena quedarte a vivir una vida tranquila con Patty? Mírame a mí. Dice Candy que soy un trotamundos. Deseo recuperar mi memoria no para pensar en las aventuras que tuve, sino para saber si tengo una familia o no. La familia es lo más importante Stear, piénsalo.

-Albert es que yo…

-No es como si ya no pudieras volver a viajar. Sólo es no arriesgar tu vida por una causa que no te es tan cercana. Si te vas, es un hecho que Patty te esperaría pero ¿si no vuelves?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno pensando en sus intereses amorosos. Stear en Patty y Albert en Candy.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos.- dijo Candy entusiasmada.

Se sentía realmente mejor ahora que Albert se había comportado con ella como siempre. La decisión de Albert de acompañarla a la estación la animó. Sólo esperaba regresar pronto y deseaba que Albert recuperara la memoria pronto.

-Albert… Ojalá que al recuperar la memoria no te vayas. No me gustaría estar sin ti…- pensó Candy.

_**Un par de horas después…**_

El tren finalmente se detenía. Candy tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir. Estaba emocionada por ver a Terry. Después de tanto tiempo de permanecer separados ambos se reunirían. Se imaginó un encuentro romántico. Al bajar del tren buscó su cara pero encontró una casi tan familiar como la de Terry.

-¡Eleanor Baker!- dijo.

Llevaba una peluca negra pero Candy nunca olvidaría su rostro, tan bello y parecido al de Terry. Eleanor le hizo una seña y Candy se acercó a ella.

-Hola Candy. ¿Me recuerdas?- preguntó Eleanor, alzando un poco su peluca y dejando ver el cabello castaño claro.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Candy sonriendo. –Me alegro mucho de verla.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Bien?- preguntó Eleanor. Candy sólo asintió.

-Seguro te estarás preguntando por qué no vino Terry.- dijo Eleanor, ocultando sus lágrimas.- Candy, es importante que hablemos antes de que… lo veas.

Candy se preocupó. ¿Sería algo malo? ¿Terry no quería verla? Eleanor la tomó del brazo y ambas caminaron a un carruaje. Una vez adentro, Candy miró detenidamente a su "suegra". Eleanor se veía enferma. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Lucía pálida y también algo descuidada. ¿Sería algo grave?

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una cafetería. Candy y Eleanor entraron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás. Ordenaron café y Candy se preparó para lo peor.

-Ahora, dígame por favor. ¿Qué pasa?- pidió Candy. Eleanor la miró y dejó escurrir una lágrima. Tomó la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

-Candy… Oh, Candy…- Candy se alarmó.

-Por favor, dígame. ¿Le pasó algo a Terry?

Eleanor no encontraba las palabras. ¿Cómo decirle lo que le había pasado a Terry? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Candy al saberlo? Respiró profundamente.

-Terry… Terry tuvo un accidente. Apenas hace unos días estaban ensayando. Una luz le cayó en la pierna y…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Hubo que amputarla.- dijo Eleanor, sacando su pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¡Amputarla!- dijo Candy.

No era posible. Eso no podía ser verdad. Terry… ¡había perdido una pierna! Candy pensó en todas las cosas que Terry ya no podría volver a hacer. Y pensó en lo afectado que seguramente estaría él. Se levantó de la silla.

-Quiero ir con él. Quiero verlo.- pidió Candy. Miró a una Eleanor que, por primera vez, no se veía como una estrella de Broadway, sino como una madre desesperada. La tomó de la mano y trató de sonreírle. -Él estará bien. Estoy segura.- dijo, tratando de convencer a Eleanor y también a ella misma.

_**En el Hospital…**_

-Susana, si quieres ya puedes irte, en serio. Eleanor y Candy no deben tardar.- dijo Terry.

Susana, después de haberle llevado flores, se había quedado con él, leyéndole "Otelo" en voz alta. Susana cambió la página del libro.

-Tranquilo. Me iré cuando ellas lleguen.- le dijo y continúo la lectura.

Susana se sentía muy consternada por la posible reacción de Candy. Ella sabía que si Candy reaccionaba un poco mal al respecto Terry se derrumbaría. Terry sentía más nervios que Susana. ¿Qué pensaría Candy? ¿Qué haría con un inválido a su lado? Por primera vez, desde que se había enamorado de Candy, dudó del amor que ella le profesaba. ¿Su amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte?

-Gracias Susana.- dijo Terry y Susana le sonrió. "Pase lo que pase con Candy, Terry, yo siempre estaré para ti." Pensó Susana.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo Terry. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

**Continuará…**

**Reviews! Perdonen la tardanza pero estuve un poco ocupada. Pero sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir mis historias y créanme cuando les escribo que no la dejaré **


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

_**Nueva York**_

La puerta de la habitación de Terry se abrió, dejando pasar a dos mujeres muy hermosas. Eleanor y Candy. Susana se levantó de su silla y caminó a la puerta.

-Los dejaremos un momento a solas.- dijo Eleanor y salió junto con Susana.

Candy y Terry seguían sin hablar. Candy lloraba aunque intentaba controlarse. "Debo ser fuerte por Terry," pensó. No quería hablar, por miedo a que su voz sonara entrecortada por el llanto.

Terry no tenía palabras. Miraba a Candy, mientras pensaba en su horrible destino. "Nunca debiste haber venido, Candy." Se sintió más pesimista y deprimido con la vida.

Candy luchó por deshacer el nudo en su garganta y avanzó a la cama de Terry. Él había desviado la mirada.

-Terry…- dijo Candy en voz baja, tocando la mano de Terry.

Terry no quitó la mano, pero siguió sin mirarla. Quería controlar su humor, que empeoraba.

-Candy.- dijo seriamente.

-Terry… yo…- Candy no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía. Su voz revelaba, tal como ella había esperado, que estaba llorando. Terry lo notó. Candy lloraba y todo era su culpa.

-No digas nada, Candy. Yo estaré bien, en serio.- le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos. Candy pudo ver la desesperación del joven y lo abrazó.

-Terry…Oh Terry, lo siento tanto. Pero saldrás adelante. Por supuesto que lo harás.- dijo Candy.

Terry la abrazó. Dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, aprovechando que ella no lo veía. Quería creer las palabras de Candy. Siguieron abrazados hasta que Terry ya no quiso llorar. Deshizo el abrazo y Candy se sentó en la silla donde había estado Susana.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Terry, deseando olvidar su accidente por un momento.

-Bien. A tiempo, supongo.- dijo Candy. Sin embargo, se quedaron en silencio, y Terry decidió volver al tema.

-Eleanor ya te habrá contado sobre el accidente.

-Sí. De camino hacia aquí, en el carruaje. Fuiste muy valiente, Terry. Pudiste morir.- Terry sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Quieres decir que tuve suerte?

-Pues, sí. De hecho sí.- Terry rio.

-Candy. Siento que no has cambiado nada.- dijo mirándola. –Es increíble que vayas a ser enfermera.

-Enfermera titulada, por favor.- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Candy.

-Bueno, hablaré con tu doctor, para saber los cuidados que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Candy, levantándose.

-No es necesario.- empezó a decir Terry pero Candy ya había salido.

Eleanor y Susana platicaban de la pareja cuando Candy las vio.

-Hablaré con el doctor para poder cuidar de Terry.- dijo Candy. Susana, un poco temerosa, se acercó a ella.

-Candy… Fue mi culpa. Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.- le dijo Susana, tomando las manos de Candy. -Le debo la vida.- Candy asintió sonriendo.

-No fue tu culpa, Susana. Discúlpame un momento.- Candy siguió su camino.

Susana y Eleanor entraron. "Parece que reaccionó bien. Sólo espero ella ayude a Terry," pensó Susana. Ambas entraron al cuarto de Terry.

-Parece que todo salió bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó Eleanor. Terry sonrió.

-Eso parece.

-Entonces me iré. Vendré más tarde, para acompañar a Candy a su hotel.- dijo Susana.

-No te preocupes por eso Susana.- dijo Terry. Le parecía abusar de la buena voluntad de Susana. Susana sonrió.

-No hay problema. Quisiera charlar con ella. ¿Vendré a las siete?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Terry. Susana se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos se sonrojaron inesperadamente, así que Susana salió de la habitación rápido, despidiéndose de Eleanor. Eleanor sonrió.

-No sabía que tuvieras tanto color, Terry. En fin, si necesitan algo estaré en el teatro. Nos veremos mañana.- dijo y se fue.

-Susana…- dijo Terry, pensando en su sonrojo. La presencia de Susana, que antes encontraba poco grata, ahora le gustaba.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, doctor.- dijo Candy, entrando a la habitación. –Listo, ya estoy al tanto de todo.

-Me alegro, enfermera.- Terry sonrió.

-¿Ya se fueron tu madre y Susana?

-Sí. Ambas tenían cosas por hacer. Susana vendrá más tarde, para acompañarte al hotel, si gustas.

-Qué amable.

-Sí.- ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía de qué podrían hablar.

-Y…- comenzó a hablar Terry, buscando un tema de conversación. -¿Cómo está Albert?

-Muy bien.- dijo Candy sonriendo. Podría hablar por horas y horas de su vida con Albert. –El otro día trataba de enseñarme a cocinar pero fue un desastre. Estuvimos una hora tratando de quitar una mancha de la comida que se me quemó. Y le va muy bien en su trabajo, ¿sabes? Me ayuda a pagar la renta y también se mantiene ocupado. Dice que si no hiciera nada se moriría de aburrimiento.

Candy se dedicó a hablar de Albert con Terry. Le contaba las miles de anécdotas graciosas que había vivido con el joven rubio, mientras que Terry se limitaba a oírla hablar. Después de algunas horas, una enfermera los interrumpió por ser la hora de la comida. Terry no se molestó. Sí sintió celos de Albert y de las maravillas que Candy contaba de él, pero pensó que no tenían otra cosa de qué hablar.

Candy estaba más que encantada de hablar sobre Albert. A veces cambiaba y contaba algo de Patty, o de sus amigos, pero siempre regresaba a hablar de Albert. Hablaba para dejar de pensar en el accidente de Terry.

A las siete, cuando Terry había dicho dos o tres palabras, llegó puntual Susana. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.- dijo sonriendo. Candy sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre eres muy puntual Susana.- le dijo Terry sonriendo.

"¡Terry me sonrió! Debe estar de excelente humor. Me alegro tanto", pensó Susana.

-Bueno, tú me conoces, Terry.- dijo tratando de evitar sonrojarse. –En fin, me gustaría acompañarte a tu hotel, Candy. Si estás de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto Susana. Vamos.- dijo ella levantándose. –Nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- se despidió de Terry con un beso en la frente. Ninguno de los dos se sonrojó y Candy salió de la habitación como si nada.

-Vendré mañana temprano, porque después debo ir a prepararme para la función.- dijo Susana. No quiso darle un beso a Terry por pena.

-No es necesario.- dijo Terry.

-¿No quieres que venga?- preguntó Susana, herida.

-No es eso. Me refería a que sería mejor que mañana estuvieras muy concentrada en tu papel y no en venir a verme.- Susana sintió alivio.

-Quiero venir. Me gusta…- dijo sonrojándose. –Venir a verte. Adiós.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Seguía sonrojada al salir y Candy lo notó. "Cuánto debe querer a Terry" pensó. Susana cambió de color al ver a Candy y le sonrió.

-¿Lista?- Candy asintió y ambas salieron del hospital. Susana pidió un carruaje.

-Candy, ¿tienes hambre? Sé que la comida en el hospital no es muy buena que digamos.

-La verdad es que sí tengo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?- preguntó Candy sin creer lo que pasaba. "Creí que me odiabas", pensó.

-Claro, vamos.- dijo y dio la dirección de un restaurante al cochero.

Llegaron algunos minutos después.

-Lo bueno de éste lugar es que queda cerca de tu hotel. Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.- dijo Susana con un guiño. Se acercó el mesero y ambas ordenaron, Susana menos que Candy.

-Susana, ¿puedo preguntar por qué te portas tan amablemente conmigo? La última vez que nos vimos…- comenzó a decir Candy pero fue interrumpida por Susana.

-Lo sé y me disculpo. Candy, seré sincera contigo. Mis sentimientos por Terry son los mismos y sé que no cambiarán nunca. Siempre lo amaré. Pero cambié desde que él salvó mi vida. Antes, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado. Pero ahora… sólo quiero que sea feliz. Y él sólo podrá ser feliz… contigo.- dijo Susana, derramando una lágrima.

-¿Conmigo?

-Él te ama. Lo sé. Y te necesita más que nunca. No lo abandonarás, ¿verdad, Candy? Eso lo destruiría.

-Claro que no, Susana.

-Prométeme que lo harás feliz. Promételo, ¿sí?- pidió Susana. Candy le sonrió.

-Lo prometo.- le dijo. Susana sonrió y secó su lágrima.

-Gracias Candy. Confío en ti.- dijo y la comida llegó a su mesa.

-¿Así que mañana es el gran día?- preguntó Candy mientras cenaban.

-Así es. Me siento algo nerviosa, ¿sabes? Es mi primer protagónico.

-Sé que lo harás bien. Antes de venir a Nueva York conocí a una actriz llamada Karen, que te tenía mucha envidia. Si otra actriz te envidia debe ser porque tú actúas muy bien.- Susana sonrió. Ya sabía lo poco que Karen la estimaba.

-Gracias Candy. Karen no es mala actriz pero… Bueno, no es Eleanor Baker, ¿me entiendes?- dijo sonriendo.

-Hablando de Eleanor, ¿cómo la has visto desde el accidente? ¿Muy deprimida?- preguntó Candy, interesada por su estado de salud.

-Algo. Sin embargo, ha estado yendo al teatro a ver mis ensayos. No sé si mañana vaya a verme. ¿Tú irás?

-No creo. Iba a ir por Terry pero ahora, lo dudo. Prefiero quedarme con él.

-Te entiendo. Si te quedas tú con él, espero vaya Eleanor.

Al terminar la cena, ambas caminaron al Hotel Royal, donde Susana se despidió de Candy. Susana se dirigió a su casa, esperando encontrar dormida a su madre. Desde un día después del accidente no se hablaban.

Candy subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Al recostarse intentó dormir pero no lo consiguió.

-Albert. Terry. No puedo dejar a Terry, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tengo mi trabajo y a Albert en Chicago. ¿Debo renunciar a eso por cuidar a Terry? Quisiera que no. Pero Susana… Ella ama tanto a Terry. Y me hizo prometer que me quedaría con Terry. Aunque… Albert. ¿Ya no te veré más?- pensaba Candy en voz alta. ¿Qué haría?

Susana se sentía contenta. Candy haría feliz a Terry y eso era lo único que importaba. "Si Terry es feliz, también yo", pensó Susana. Al llegar a su casa su madre estaba, afortunadamente, dormida.

Terry no sabía qué pensar. Candy había reaccionado mejor de lo que él esperaba, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo mal. Culpable. Deprimido, por arrastrar a Candy a estar con él. Le preocupaba que hablara con Susana. ¿Qué le habría dicho Susana a Candy? ¿Se lo preguntaría a Candy? No, mejor a Susana. Candy tal vez no le diría y Susana no podía negarle nada. No quería pensar más y trató de dormirse, aunque seguía pensando tanto en Candy como en Susana.

_**Chicago**_

-Candy… ¿cómo te la habrás pasado hoy con Terry? ¿Ya estarán comprometidos? Ojalá no. ¿Por qué pienso cosas que sólo me atormentan? Candy… si tan sólo supiera quién soy en realidad.- hablaba Albert consigo mismo. –Al menos hoy me distraje un poco con Stear, sin embargo no podré distraer mi amor por ti toda la vida.

Stear había sido persuadido por Albert y había decidido quedarse. Stear sólo había accedido haciendo un trato con el rubio. Si Albert recuperaba la memoria antes de que la guerra terminara, ambos se enlistarían juntos. Él confiaba en que, al saber quién era, las cosas cambiarían. También deseaba que sus sentimientos por Candy cambiaran, pero si no era así, se iría a la guerra, para tratar de olvidar a la pecosa.

-Mi Candy…- pensó Albert, antes de quedarse dormido y soñar con ella.

**Continuará…**

**Un par de sorpresas jajaja ¿Qué tal la actitud de Susana? ¿Qué decidirá Candy? ¿Y qué tal el trato de Albert y Stear? ¿Se irán a la guerra juntos? REVIEWS con todas sus sugerencias y/o comentarios, porque me alegra el día cada que los leo. Gracias por seguir mis locuras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 6 **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

_**Nueva York**_

Candy se despertó temprano y sin muchos ánimos. Sabía que debía estar contenta y de buen humor por Terry, pero no podía. La incertidumbre de su futuro la agobiaba. Había decidido hablar con Terry al respecto, para poder planear lo que haría.

Desayunó un poco de fruta, sin tener mucha hambre, y se dirigió al hospital a ver su novio.

-Buenos días Terry.- dijo al abrir la puerta.

Terry no había podido dormir. Toda la noche estuvo incómodo, pensativo. Así que cuando llegó Candy él se encontraba leyendo.

-Buenos días Candy. Te levantaste temprano hoy.- le dijo Terry al ver la hora. Candy asintió.

-¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres que pida que te traigan tu comida?- se ofreció Candy.

-Por favor. ¿Desayunarás conmigo?

-Ya desayuné pero te ayudaré.- dijo Candy con un guiño. Terry le sonrió.

Candy salió para pedir el desayuno de Terry a una enfermera, cuando llegó Susana.

-Buenos días Candy.- dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Hola Susana. ¿Lista para hoy?- preguntó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Ni me lo digas que me muero de nervios. ¿Terry ya está despierto?

-Sí, pasa. Iré a buscar su desayuno. Mucha suerte hoy, sé que te irá muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Candy. Luego nos vemos.- dijo Susana abriendo la puerta.

-Buenos días Susana.- dijo Terry al verla. "Admitiré que ella no es fea", pensó.

-Hola Terry. ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó ella al acercarse a la cama y ver las ojeras de Terry.

-No muy bien, para ser honesto. ¿Tú? No te ves nerviosa. Te ves b…- Susana se sonrojó profundamente y Terry cambió sus palabras. –Te ves bien para ser el día del estreno.

-Bueno, dentro de unas horas estaré mucho más nerviosa. Pero… Gracias.- dijo apenada, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

A Terry le divertía mucho ver a Susana, una actriz con muchos pretendientes, sonrojada o apenada, como si fuera una chica campesina.

-Susana, quería preguntarte. ¿De qué hablaste ayer con Candy?

-Oh, pues… Sólo le dije lo que tú ya sabes. Que te estaré eternamente agradecida y que cualquier cosa que ustedes necesiten cuentan con mi ayuda.- Terry le sonrió.

-Gracias, Susana. Candy y yo lo apreciamos mucho.- le dijo tomando su mano.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, Terry.- dijo Susana, con la mano de Terry entre las suyas. "Bueno, tampoco debo emocionarme mucho", pensó y se alejó. –Ahora debo irme. Hay mucho por hacer hoy.

-Lo harás bien, lo sé.- le aseguró Terry. –Buena suerte.- dijo con un guiño. Susana sonrió y salió. Candy estaba afuera con el desayuno.

-Nos vemos Candy.- se despidió.

-¡Suerte! Si viene Eleanor le diré que ella debe ir a verte, ¿sí?- Susana asintió con una sonrisa y se fue, directo al teatro a empezar todos los preparativos.

_**En la Estación de Trenes, varias horas después…**_

-¡Estoy tan emocionada, madre! Ya quiero ver a Terry actuar.- dijo una joven pelirroja, que bajaba del tren.

-Tranquila Eliza. Recuerda que la función es hasta tarde. Mientras podremos pasear por la ciudad, ¿verdad, Neil?

-Supongo.- dijo el joven con apatía.

Terry nunca le había agradado y hacer un viaje sólo para verlo actuar le aburría. Se separó un poco de su hermana y madre para ver el periódico. Un encabezado llamó su atención.

-Eliza, creo que después de todo no podrás ver a tu "adorado" actuar.- dijo con una sonrisa. Eliza se acercó a donde estaba él y le arrebató el diario.

-¡Madre! ¡Es terrible! ¡Terry perdió una pierna!- gritó Eliza. –Oh madre, debo ir a verlo.

"Pobre Terry. Ahora Candy nunca te querrá. ¡Qué me importa que ya no seas actor! Al ser hijo de un duque nunca te faltará dinero y estoy segura de que sigues siendo muy guapo. Ya que estás inválido debes darte cuenta de lo mucho que te convengo", pensó la joven ambiciosa.

-Vamos al hospital. No hay que perder el tiempo.- dijo Eliza sonriendo con malicia.

_**En el Hospital… **_

-Hola jóvenes.- dijo Eleanor al entrar al cuarto de Terry.

Terry y Candy habían estado platicando de Archie y Annie y de Stear y Patty. Candy aún no había encontrado la manera de hablar con Terry sobre su futuro.

-¿Qué tal, Eleanor?- la saludó Candy. Eleanor se acercó y dio beso en la frente a ambos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?- le preguntó a Terry. El humor de su hijo había mejorado significativamente con Candy y se sentía muy agradecida por éste hecho.

-Mejor, gracias. Hace un rato vino Susana, ¿verdad, Candy?

-¡Antes de que lo olvide! Ella me pidió que la convenciera de ir a ver el estreno hoy.- dijo Candy sonriendo por no haberlo olvidado.

-No estaba segura si ir o no. Pero si tú te quedas con Terry, Candy, me sentiría más tranquila al ir. La verdad quiero ver la actuación de Susana.- dijo Eleanor.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe. Yo me quedaré con Terry.- afirmó Candy.

-En ese caso, déjame invitarte a comer. Dejamos que Terry descanse un poco y así tú te distraes. ¿Qué dices?- propuso Eleanor.

-¿Pero tú estarás bien?- le preguntó a Terry. Éste sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. –De acuerdo. Vamos.- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

-No tardaremos.- dijo Eleanor y ambas salieron de la habitación de Terry. Al llegar a la entrada del hospital escucharon los gritos de una pelirroja.

-Exijo saber el cuarto de Terruce Grandchester. Soy una gran amiga suya y quiero verlo ahora.- demandaba Eliza. La pobre recepcionista le repetía que no podía darle esa información pues Terry era una figura pública.

-¡Es Eliza!- pensó Candy al reconocerla. Candy conocía la maldad de Eliza y sabía que su visita no podría traer nada bueno. –Eleanor, ¿podría adelantarse pidiendo un coche? Creo conocer a esa chica.- Eleanor la miró extrañada pero salió.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la huérfana del hogar de Pony.- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Candy.

-¿A ti qué te importa? La pregunta es ¿tú qué haces en esta ciudad? ¿No me digas que viniste a ver a Terry?- preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Así es y no permitiré que lo veas.

-Pobre estúpida. Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo. ¿Te crees con derechos por estar enamorada de él? No me hagas reír más.- soltó Eliza. Candy se quitó cualquier duda que tenía sobre las malas intenciones de Eliza y decidió hacer algo que nunca hacía: mentirle.

-Pues resulta que soy la prometida de Terruce, así que tengo todo el derecho de pedirte que te vayas y que no vuelvas por aquí.- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente.

"¡Su prometida!" pensó Eliza profundamente enojada.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Te aprovechas de su accidente! Pobre Terry, no tiene opción y tú eres la única que se quedaría con un inválido como él.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Terry!- gritó Candy. Giró para mirar a la recepcionista. –Señorita, por favor no deje que esta joven se acerque a la habitación de Terruce. Él no quiere verla.- dijo Candy. La recepcionista asintió. –Será mejor que te vayas o pediré que te echen a la fuerza.

Eliza estaba furiosa. Pero nada sería peor que ser echada frente a Candy, así que se contuvo. Volvería después. Tendría que planear muy bien el asunto; haría lo que fuera necesario para separar a Candy de Terry. No sólo porque ella quería quedarse con Terry, sino porque esa huérfana la había insultado y nunca se lo perdonaría. Eliza juró, en ese momento, que Terry y Candy nunca estarían juntos. Salió sin decir nada más. Candy caminó atrás de ella para asegurarse y cuando la vio abordar un carruaje, ella subió al de Eleanor.

-Listo, vámonos.- dijo Candy, tratando de olvidar la situación anterior.

-Candy, ¿quién era esa chica?- preguntó Eleanor, curiosa.

-Una mala persona. Sólo quería molestar. Aunque me siento mal por haberle mentido.- confesó Candy.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que saliera tan enfadada?

-Pues… que yo era la prometida de Terry. Y que no quería que volviera a ir al hospital.

-Candy… hablando de eso… ¿Qué planes tienen tú y Terry? Quiero decir, son novios pero, ¿están comprometidos? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-No tengo idea. He querido hablar sobre eso con Terry todo el día pero no he encontrado cómo. Después de la comida… Hablaremos.- dijo Candy, pensativa.

-Es lo mejor. Son cosas que no pueden esperar, si me pides mi opinión.

-Gracias.- dijo Candy y se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿A qué llegaría con Terry? ¿Qué decisión tomarían?

_**En el Hotel Royal…**_

Eliza entraba a la habitación, tirando todo lo que veía a su paso. Su hermano Neil, en la habitación de al lado, escuchó todo y fue a verla.

-Imagino que no fue nada bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡Se atrevió a correrme! ¡Me dijo que está comprometida con él!- gritaba Eliza.

-¿Quién? ¿Susana la actriz?- preguntó Neil, confundido.

-¡La huérfana! ¡Está aquí con él! ¡No la soporto!- se quejó Eliza.

-¿Pero no vivía con el vagabundo?

-No seas estúpido, Neil. Vino a ver el estreno, es claro que ella no sabía del accidente. Seguramente después de saber lo que pasó decidieron comprometerse.

-Es que yo creí que ella y el vagabundo pues…-Eliza lo interrumpió.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo creí.- dijo quedándose en silencio. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y su cara se iluminó. –Y no debemos ser los únicos en creerlo. Me pregunto… Si Terry lo sabe.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hermana, ¿qué estás planeando ahora?- le preguntó Neil, igual de sonriente.

-Quedarme con Terry. Eso es lo que planeo.- dijo triunfante.

Ya tenía el plan perfecto.

_**En el Hospital, un par horas después…**_

-Aquí esta Candy, sana y salva.- dijo Eleanor al entrar al cuarto de su hijo. Terry les sonrió.

-¿Ya comiste? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Candy a Terry.

-Todo bien, gracias. Supongo ya te irás a arreglarte para el estreno.- dijo Terry, recordando a Susana.

-Así es. Ya falta muy poco. Me la pasé muy bien, Candy. Nos veremos mañana.- dijo Eleanor despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana.- dijeron Terry y Candy.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?- preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.

Extrañamente se encontraba de buen humor. Candy dudó en contarle sobre Eliza, pero no quería molestarlo con tonterías.

-Muy bien.- le aseguró Candy.

Entonces recordó que había algo muy importante que tenían que hablar.

-Terry, hay algo que debemos hablar.- dijo ella tratando de ser seria.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Terry. Ya tenía algunas sospechas pero quería escuchar a Candy.

-Terry, cuando me enviaste el boleto pensé que regresaría pronto a Chicago. Por Albert y por mi trabajo. No había pensado en quedarme aquí, contigo. Sin embargo, yo te quiero y por eso es que ahora deseo estar en Nueva York contigo.- le dijo Candy. Sentía muchas cosas por Terry y quería ayudarlo sin importar qué. Era una promesa que ya le había hecho a Susana.

-¡Candy! ¿Hablas en serio? Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Si no deseas quedarte no hay problema. Entre tú y yo no hay ningún compromiso- dijo Terry. No quería que ella se sintiera obligada.

-No es eso. Es mi decisión el querer estar a tu lado. Sólo necesito ir a Chicago a renunciar y… bueno, a decirle a mis amigos en persona, ¿me entiendes?

-Por supuesto Candy.

Terry estaba radiante. ¡Candy se quedaría con él! La vida le sonreía, después de la tormenta.

-Parte cuando quieras; la única condición es que no te tardes mucho, ¿sí?- le pidió Terry en broma. Candy lo abrazó. "Oh Albert", pensó ella.

-Bueno, ya está decidido. Para no perder tiempo me iré mañana mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré de regreso en un parpadeo.- dijo con un guiño.

-Está bien.- dijo Terry.

_**En el Teatro…**_

-Tercera llamada y comenzamos.- dijo el anunciante. El telón estaba por levantarse.

A lado de Eleanor, unas señoras de sociedad hablaban en voz alta.

-Es una pena lo de Terruce. Es mucho mejor actor. Y con Susana se hubiera visto maravilloso.

-No hay que olvidar que ella lo ama; hubiera actuado mejor a su lado.

"¿Susana está enamorada de Terry? Bueno, era de esperarse. Pobre Susana. Debe de amarlo mucho", pensó Eleanor.

En camerinos, terminaban de retocar el maquillaje de Susana. Ella estaba nerviosa porque actuaría con Henry y él no le agradaba.

-Definitivamente no lo harás como Terry pero ojalá todo salga bien.- deseó Susana.

Los actores finalmente salían a escena para el primer acto.

_**En el Hospital…**_

Candy había querido distraer a Terry, por lo cual se ofreció a leerle "Otelo" en voz alta, como hacía Susana.

"Prefiero a Susana. Bueno, es obvio. Candy no es actriz, no tiene por qué leer un guion con entonación, como Susana. Susana. ¿Qué tal estará su actuación?" pensaba Terry. Seguía pensando en ella cuando notó que se había perdido en la lectura y ya no tenía idea de qué había pasado.

-Candy, tengo una idea. ¿Si me ayudas a caminar con las muletas? Prefiero eso a la silla de ruedas.- le pidió a Candy.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Candy. Si había algo que ella sabía hacer era ser enfermera.

Apenas una hora después Terry ya podía usar las muletas a la perfección. A él le sorprendió lo eficaz que era Candy. Después de eso, se ofreció a ayudarlo con la herida de la pierna.

-Eres una gran enferma, Candy.- dijo Terry orgulloso. Ella también se sintió orgullosa y sonrió.

-Así podré cuidar de ti.- le dijo.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por sus reviews! En cuanto terminé éste capítulo dije ¿por qué no? y por eso es que lo publiqué de una vez. TODAS sus sugerencias en reviews, porque me encanta leerlas. ¿Qué estará tramando Eliza? Terry está contento, ¿pero Candy? ¿Qué pasará cuando vea a Albert? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento, basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son producto de mi imaginación y autoría. **

**Un Compromiso**

**Capítulo 7 **

**Por Sofía Morrison**

_**Nueva York**_

-¡Estuviste increíble, Susana! La mejor Julieta que he visto.- dijo Eleanor.

El grupo Straford hizo una fiesta después del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta". Todos los actores debían hacer acto de presencia, por lo que Susana tenía que estar ahí. Eleanor también fue, sólo para felicitar a Susana.

-Muchas gracias, Eleanor. Es un honor, viniendo de usted.- agradeció Susana.

-Oh, Susana. Háblame de tú, por favor.- dijo sonriendo.

Después de saber lo mucho que Susana amaba a su hijo sentía un cariño natural hacia ella. Susana quería estar feliz, pero no podía mirar a los invitados buscando a su madre sin encontrarla. ¿Estaría tan molesta como para ni siquiera ir al estreno?

-Susana, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Cansada solamente. Si me disculpas, me iré a casa.- dijo Susana y se marchó sin ánimo.

Eleanor trató de detenerla pero no pudo. Las señoras que habían estado hablando en la función también estaban en la fiesta y Eleanor las escuchó hablar.

-¿Se fijaron que la madre de Susana no vino?

-Es obvio que ella no aprueba la relación de su hija con Terry. Ella misma me lo ha dicho. Sin embargo Susana no entiende; su amor la ciega.

"Así que es por mi hijo que tu madre no te habla. Susana…" pensaba Eleanor. No había nada que la retuviera en la fiesta y decidió irse también.

_**Al Día Siguiente, En Chicago…**_

Un joven rubio había tenido dolores de cabeza el día anterior. Se preguntaba qué serían. Despertó cansado, sintiéndose mal. Sin embargo, fue al trabajo, tratando de ignorar su malestar.

-Ojalá que pronto recupere la memoria.- deseó Albert.

_**En El Hotel Royal…**_

Candy se había levantado temprano. Ya tenía hecha su maleta y estaba lista para partir. Primero iría a despedirse de Terry y después a la estación. Salió de su habitación y se quedó pensativa.

-Han pasado dos días y ya te extraño, Albert.- dijo en voz alta, suspirando y deseando estar entre sus brazos.

Para su pésima suerte, había alguien más en el corredor del hotel. Una pelirroja. Que la había oído decir que extrañaba a Albert y ya había visto suspirar. Eliza abría la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó a Candy. Decidió no salir, por si la pecosa decía algo más.

-Finalmente en unas pocas horas te veré, querido Albert.- dijo Candy.

"¿Así que viajarás hoy a Chicago? Perfecto. Eso sólo mejora mi plan", pensó Eliza.

Candy salió, sin notar a Eliza, hacia el hospital a ver a Terruce. Al llegar, se encontró con Susana. Susana no se veía bien; parecía haber llorado toda la noche.

-Hola Susana. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Candy. –Deberías estar feliz por ayer. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, Candy. Gracias. Me siento cansada, eso es todo.- dijo Susana. Sin embargo, mentía. Candy no dijo nada, pero no le creyó. Susana estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera se fijó en la maleta de Candy.

-¿Vas a ver a Terry?- Susana asintió. –Adelántate; iré al sanitario.

Susana hizo caso y fue a la habitación de Terry. Al entrar, vio a Eleanor ahí.

-Buenos días, Terry. Buenos días Eleanor.- dijo tratando de sonreír. Eleanor la vio y supo que había discutido con su madre. Terry, sin embargo, se preocupó.

-Susana, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó consternado. Eleanor había preferido no decirle nada a Terry mas pensó que hubiera sido mejor.

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

-Muy bien. Ya me contaron que fuiste un éxito anoche. Me alegro mucho.- dijo Terry, tratando de animarla. Susana sonrió pero recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-Muchas gracias. Seguramente exageraron.- dijo con modestia. –Terry, ¿podría hablar a solas contigo un momento? Es… importante.- pidió Susana. No tenía mucho tiempo y su asunto era urgente.

-Claro. ¿Nos disculpas un momento?- pidió Terry. A Eleanor le dio mucha curiosidad, pero accedió y salió, dejándolos solos.

-Terry… Yo nunca te he pedido nada. Sin embargo ahora… necesito un favor, que espero no lo tomes como un abuso a tu confianza.- dijo Susana temerosa. No quería que Terry se molestara con ella. Él se preocupó aún más.

-Ya dime, Susana. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo impaciente. Susana se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama.

-Saldrás de aquí en un par de semanas, ¿cierto?- Terry asintió. –Ayer mi madre… discutimos y decidí irme de mi casa. Sé que no es lo que una chica debería de hacer pero mi madre ya no me aceptará en casa. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor.- dijo secando sus lágrimas y mirando a Terry.

-Lo que tú quieras, Susana. Lo que sea.- le dijo Terry, tocando su mano.

-¿Me dejarías quedar en tu departamento? Sólo sería mientras tú estás aquí, por supuesto. Y en cuanto te den de alta yo me iría. Únicamente necesito tiempo para buscar un lugar donde pueda vivir. Se lo pediría a alguien más pero no tengo familia ni… amigos.- dijo triste.

Terry le hizo seña para que se acercara y Susana se sentó en la cama. Él tocó su rostro, sintiendo un intenso deseo por protegerla. Los peores insultos cruzaron por su mente en referencia a la señora Marlowe. En un impulso, besó la frente de Susana. El corazón enamorado de la joven latió rápidamente y su cara cambió a mil colores.

-No estás sola y tienes un amigo. Conmigo te basta y te sobra. No llores, Susana. Tranquila; no estás sola. Me tienes a mí.- le dijo Terry.

Susana rompió en llanto y lo abrazó. Terry la recibió en sus brazos, lleno de ternura.

-Muchas gracias Terry.- le agradeció entre lágrimas. Terry acarició su cabello hasta que ella se separó, sentándose en la cama.

-Puedes mudarte cuando quieras y estar ahí el tiempo que desees. De hecho, Eleanor y yo discutíamos si sería mejor para mí vivir con ella. Y si decido eso, el departamento sería tuyo. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Por lo pronto, mi casa es tu casa.- le dijo con un guiño.

-En verdad, muchas gracias Terry.

-Aunque hay una condición.- la miró serio. –Dime, ¿qué pasó con tu madre para que tomaras esa decisión?- Susana dudó. –Quiero que me digas la verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.- le aseguró Terry. Susana no podía negarle nada.

-Es que ella no está de acuerdo con algo que yo hago.

-¿Qué es ese "algo"?

-Cree que no debería de verte. Dice que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, y también mi reputación, pues nunca te fijarías en mí. Ayer me ha dicho las cosas más horribles.- confesó Susana.

-Entiendo. ¿Y estás segura que no preferirías dejar de verme a mí?- Susana se horrorizó.

-¡No! ¿Qué dices? ¿Ya no quieres que venga?- preguntó con temor.

-No es eso, Susana. Pero irte de tu casa por mí…

-Ella está equivocada, Terry. Ayer lo vi muy claro. Antes no decía nada cuando iba a visitarte a solas a tu departamento. Y ahora se queja porque cree que ya no eres un buen partido. Sé que quiere lo mejor para mí, pero lo mejor es irme. Quizás con el tiempo ella entenderá.- dijo Susana.

"¿Desde cuándo eres madura?" se preguntó Terry sonriendo.

-Es tu decisión y te apoyo.

-Gracias Terry. Entonces me iré para mudarme, si no te molesta, y vendré más tarde.

-Claro que no. Es tu casa. La llave está en ese cajón.- le aseguró Terry.

Susana había borrado la tristeza de su rostro. Tomó la llave y salió de la habitación completamente diferente. Eleanor y Candy estaban afuera, esperando. Hasta ese momento Susana vio la maleta de Candy.

-¿Y esa maleta?- Susana se asustó. ¿Candy dejaría a Terry? No podía. Terry estaría destrozado.

-Oh, es que hoy iré a Chicago. He decidido quedarme en Nueva York y tengo que regresar para arreglar unos pendientes.- Susana se alivió.

-Ahh, está bien. Suerte y espero regreses pronto. Luego nos vemos Eleanor.- dijo y se fue.

-Bueno, entraré a despedirme de Terry y después iré a la estación.- dijo Candy.

-Buenos días Terry.

-Hola Candy. Veo que ya estás lista.- dijo al ver la maleta. Se sentía triste por su partida, pero se consoló pues sería por poco tiempo.

-Sí. Vendré muy pronto, tranquilo. Oye, ¿qué tenía Susana?- le preguntó curiosa. En ese momento entraba Eleanor.

-Se mudará a vivir sola. Me pidió estar en mi departamento mientras yo esté aquí.- dijo Terry; no quería dar más detalles.

-Bueno, parece que es una chica valiente. Me alegro por ella; espero sea un cambio para mejorar.- dijo Candy sonriendo. –Ya me iré. Nos veremos pronto.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y salió.

-Pobre Susana. Terry… ¿no sería mejor que ella viviera conmigo?- preguntó Eleanor.

-También lo pensé, pero ¿y Candy? No puedo vivir solo con ella, por lo que preferiría dejarle a Susana mi apartamento y mudarme contigo y con Candy, si estás de acuerdo.

-Es una buena idea. Claro, hasta que ustedes se casen.- dijo Eleanor, queriendo saber la postura de su hijo al respecto.

La joven caprichosa, Eliza Leagan, se escabullía, con una peluca negra para entrar al hospital. Había estado siguiendo a Candy. La vio salir del hospital con su maleta y pidiendo un coche hacia la estación.

-¿Así que ya te vas, Candy? Es mi oportunidad.- dijo Eliza.

Se acomodó su peluca y vio con alegría que la recepcionista era otra a la del día anterior. Sonrío para sus adentros. Tenía otra oportunidad.

-Hola, buenos días señorita. He venido a ver a mi compañero de teatro, Terruce.- dijo Eliza ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Su compañera de teatro?- preguntó la recepcionista.

-Sí, antes del accidente, por supuesto. Quería venir antes pero estábamos muy presionados por el estreno.

-Mm, bueno, está bien. Siga ese pasillo, subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda la tercera habitación.- dijo no muy convencida. Eliza sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo y se dirigió a ver a Terry.

Al llegar al cuarto, antes de tocar escuchó voces. Decidió que sería mejor escuchar la conversación primero. Eliza se preguntó con quién estaría Terry.

-Esa era mi ilusión antes; casarme con Candy. Le iba a pedir matrimonio pero ahora… Tengo tantas dudas, Eleanor. Prefiero esperar. Quiero que ella esté consciente de lo que pasaría si se casa con un inválido.- dijo Terry, sintiendo lástima por él mismo.

"¿Eleanor? ¿Quién será Eleanor?" se preguntó Eliza.

-Esperar es buena idea. Podrán vivir conmigo el tiempo que consideres necesario, hijo.- dijo Eleanor en una clara muestra de apoyo hacia su único hijo.

"¿Hijo? ¿Acaso será la madre de Terry?" pensaba Eliza.

-Gracias Eleanor.

-¿Crees que Candy regrese pronto?- preguntó ella.

-Tal vez. Me dijo que tiene que renunciar en el hospital y hablar con sus amigos. Además de traer sus cosas, por supuesto. Hablando de mover cosas, ¿necesitará ayuda Susana al mudarse a mi apartamento?- preguntó Terry preocupado.

Eleanor se extrañó. Su hijo no era egoísta, pero rara vez le interesaban los demás. ¿Sería que su hijo sentiría algo por Susana y también por eso dudaba sobre casarse con Candy? Aunque también pensó en Susana, sola.

-Sería bueno que yo vaya a ayudarle. Regresaré para que comamos los tres, ¿te parece?

-Muchas gracias, Eleanor.

-No tardo hijo.- dijo y salió.

Eliza, de cabello negro, fingió entrar a la habitación de al lado y vio a nada más y nada menos que a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker. "Eleanor Baker es la madre de Terry", pensó con seguridad. Era un rumor que había oído cuando vio la obra de "El Rey Lear", en Chicago, sin embargo ahora lo confirmaba. Además, sabía que Candy estaba en Chicago, y volvería para quedarse con Terry a vivir. Hasta que Eleanor se fue, entró Eliza a la habitación de Terry.

-Hola Terry…- dijo Eliza al entrar.

-¡Eliza! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó Terry. –Sal, no quiero verte.

-Oh, Terry. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- dijo ella acercándose a su cama. –Pero me alegra que estés bien. La vida nos da una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos.- dijo, tratando de darle un beso a Terry. Terry la esquivó. No estaba de humor para ella.

-Lárgate Eliza. Ni en ésta vida ni en la otra. Aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra…- dijo Terry.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Qué no entiendes que sólo yo te convengo?

-Tú, niña caprichosa, no le convienes a nadie.

-Eres un idiota inválido. Déjame decirte que tú tampoco le convienes a nadie. Pobre Candy. Atada a ti, para siempre. A un cojo que no le servirá para nada. Candy, sufrirá a tu lado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella ama a otro. A Albert. Ese vagabundo con el que vive. Pero ahora, se quedará contigo por lástima. ¿Sí lo sabías? ¡Qué lástima me dan!- dijo Eliza con una carcajada.

-Vete. Y no vuelvas.- dijo Terry, sin mirarla.

Eliza, sonriente, se marchó.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- agradeció a la recepcionista y salió del hospital.

-Es una lástima tener que esperar hasta que Candy vuelva para ver si funcionó mi plan. Pero bueno, valdrá la pena.- dijo abordando un coche.

-¡Maldita víbora!- gritó Terry, lanzando el florero que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Una enfermera entró rápidamente al oír el cristal roto. –Largo. Quiero estar solo.- dijo, y se tiró en su cama.

La enfermera salió y Terry se sintió más triste que nunca. No creía lo de Albert y Candy, pero sabía que él ya no era un buen partido para Candy. Eso sí que lo sabía, y le dolía admitir que era posible que Candy estuviera con él por lástima o compromiso.

_**Algunas horas después, Chicago…**_

Albert se encontraba trabajando cuando, repentinamente, se desmayó.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!- trataban de hacer que reaccionara pero no funcionó. Albert seguía en el suelo, inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, una pecosa rubia llegaba a Chicago.

-A esta hora, Albert debe estar trabajando. ¿Podré ir a visitarlo?- se preguntó Candy. –Ya casi es su hora de comer, tal vez es buena idea ir.- decidió.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? Pobre Susana y pobre Terry. Ambos están pasando por un mal momento. Y ¿por qué se sentirá así Albert? ¿Qué pasará cuando Candy le cuente del accidente? ¿Qué sentirán ambos al verse? REVIEWS con TODAS sus sugerencias y comentarios. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, sus comentarios me hacen el día!**


End file.
